


Disequilibrio

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Casperia Prime, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Holidays, Holodecks/Holosuites, Illness, Romance, Symbiont, Water Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Storia ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine.Ezri Dax si ammala e Julian Bashir farà di tutto per curarla.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Disequilibrio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia fa parte della mia serie su Ezri e Julian ed è un sequel della mia fanfiction “La felicità non è così lontana”.  
> Come avrete notato sia in questa che nelle mie precedenti storie, di solito Julian è un gentiluomo, ma ha comunque un'idea fissa!

In una delle sale ologrammi su Deep Space Nine il dottor Bashir ed Ezri Dax stavano prendendo parte ad un programma olografico ambientato nell'Antica Roma. 

Lei indossava una veste di seta color smeraldo e dei sandali color cuoio. Julian era vestito da legionario romano, in rosso e bronzo, con placche d'armatura e calzari dell'epoca. L'elmo giaceva dimenticato su un baldacchino della sala della magione patrizia. 

Erano in sala ologrammi da oltre un'ora delle due previste per quella sera. Dopo dei dialoghi di strategia politica si era tenuto un banchetto, con tanto di cibo, vino ed intrattenimento. Alla fine di questo gli ospiti erano andati via ma erano presenti degli intrusi. 

Adesso nel salone della nobile casa due mercenari sfidavano Julian mentre un altro teneva ferma Ezri per le braccia. 

"Voi avete osato tentare di rapire la signora della casa, pagherete per questo!"  
Disse Julian mentre sguainava il gladio e prendeva a combattere con i due avversari, muniti anch'essi di spade. 

Ezri nel frattempo cercava di liberarsi e ci riuscì dando una ginocchiata al basso ventre al suo assalitore e colpendolo sulla testa con le due mani strette a pugno, quando egli si piegò per il dolore.

Quando tutti e tre i mercenari furono sconfitti, Julian si rivolse ad Ezri:

"Mia signora, ne arrivano altri, dobbiamo uscire dalla magione."

"Generale! Mio difensore, come potrò ripagarti?" 

"Beh, vediamo..." Julian fu leggermente distratto da quell'offerta finché sentirono il rumore di passi avvicinarsi veloce. 

"Andiamo." 

Nella fretta di allontanarsi la ragazza inciampò su uno dei nemici incoscienti e cadde a terra. 

"Ahi!" 

"Ezri!"

Julian la aiutò ad alzarsi, nel frattempo gli altri opponenti entrarono nella sala puntando loro le armi. 

"Computer: ferma il programma." Disse Bashir. 

I personaggi olografici restarono immobili. 

"Quella caduta non era nel copione, se non sbaglio." Scherzò lui. 

"Non sbagli." Disse imbarazzata: “A volte mi dimentico di non avere l’agilità di Emony.” Commentò mentre si teneva il gomito.

"Ti sei fatta male?" 

"Ho sbattuto il gomito, fa male." 

"Andiamo in infermeria."

Uscirono dalla sala ologrammi e scesero la scala a chiocciola fino a raggiungere il livello base del locale. 

Quark li vide e disse:  
"Siete in anticipo, il programma non è di vostro gradimento? Vi ricordo che non si fanno rimborsi. Prima Regola dell'Acquisizione: una volta che hai in mano i soldi, non restituirli mai più.”

"Solo un piccolo incidente." Gli rispose Ezri tenendosi il gomito destro con la mano sinistra. 

"E non si fanno neppure risarcimenti! Neanche nel vostro caso. Ventunesima Regola dell'Acquisizione: mai mettere l'amicizia al di sopra del guadagno. Comunque i protocolli di sicurezza funzionano regolarmente." Poi però le chiese: "Come stai cara?" 

"Non è niente Quark, fra poco rientreremo in sala ologrammi." 

"Il programma è ancora attivo. Passiamo in infermeria e poi ritorniamo." Si rivolse a lei: "Sempre se sei sicura che ti vada di proseguire con il programma."

"Si, certo."

In infermeria salutarono la dottoressa Girani che era di turno. Julian scansionò il braccio di Ezri con il tricorder medico ed utilizzò un rigeneratore per curarlo personalmente. 

Tornarono al locale e Quark disse alla Trill: "Stai davvero bene con questo costume."

"Grazie."

"Non sto male neanche io, vero?" Chiese Julian, petto in fuori. 

Quark lo liquidò con un cenno della mano. Sia Bashir che Dax scoppiarono a ridere. 

"Ti piace irritare Quark."

"E’ a lui che piace irritare tutti." Si difese Julian, scherzoso.

Rientrarono in sala ologrammi e proseguirono l'olostoria che prevedeva di lì a poco una scena ambientata al Colosseo.  
Dopo il divertimento in sala ologrammi erano già le ore 25:00.

Julian chiese ad Ezri: “Vieni da me?” 

“Certo.” 

Mentre andavano nel suo alloggio Julian le parlò del programma olografico che le voleva proporre di utilizzare la prossima volta: l’assedio di Cartagine.

“Un’altra delle solite battaglie perse in partenza?”

“Beh, potremmo interpretare i romani e vincere stavolta.”

“Sarebbe meglio.”

Una volta nell’alloggio, le prese il viso tra le mani:

"Sei bellissima. E' da tutta la sera che sogno di toglierti questo vestito."

"Non capisco come tu possa essere un perfetto gentiluomo ma allo stesso tempo avere un’idea fissa.” Considerò divertita.

“Immagino che nel mio caso una cosa non escluda l'altra.” Disse sorridendo mentre lei iniziava a baciarlo.

**

Già da qualche settimana avevano programmato la vacanza su Casperia Prime di cui avevano parlato a Parigi. Qualche giorno dopo arrivò la data della partenza. Kira stavolta gli aveva concesso l’uso di un runabout.

Durante il viaggio Bashir le mostrò su un DiPADD le foto di Alamo che avevano scattato lui ed O’Brien quando erano stati lì. 

Arrivati ad una foto di Julian la ragazza gli disse quanto fosse carino.

“Speravo in bello, irresistibile e affascinante ma carino può andare.” Disse giocoso.  
Ezri non ci fece caso e continuò a scorrere le foto:  
“Sembrate dei bambini che giocano con il loro giocattolo preferito.”

“Non è un giocattolo, è un pezzo di storia!”

“Lo so, lo so. Sono contenta che avete avuto modo di andarci.”

Arrivarono ad una foto di loro due che, senza guardare verso la olocamera, si guardavano a vicenda: “Non mi ero accorta che ci avessero scattato questa foto.” Disse la ragazza.

“Neanch’io.”

“Mi piace il modo in cui ci guardiamo…”

“Anche a me.” Concordò lui.

**

Su Casperia Prime alloggiarono in un resort e passarono le giornate andando in spiaggia e facendo sport.

Una sera decisero di andare a ballare. Mentre ballavano sulle note di un pezzo ritmato, un Klingon ubriaco ci provò con Ezri:  
“Sei una Trill?”

“Si.”

“Sei magnifica.”

“Sono impegnata.”

“Con un umano? Dovresti provare un guerriero.”

“Già fatto. Non sono interessata!”

“Dovresti, visto che sai già cosa ti perdi.”

Julian si mise fra loro e gli disse: “Ha detto che non è interessata!”

“Julian lo posso gestire.” Lui si fece leggermente da parte ed Ezri si rivolse al Klingon:  
“Vai a bere ancora un po' e lasciami in pace.”

Per tutta risposta il Klingon la insultò: “Sli'vak!” 

A quel punto Ezri e Julian lo stesero dandogli contemporaneamente un pugno in faccia ciascuno.

"Questo è ciò che si chiama lavoro di squadra!" Commentò Bashir mentre correvano via dalla pista da ballo.

"Pensi che domani vorrà vendicarsi?" 

“Probabilmente non ricorderà niente a causa della sbronza.”

Risero di gusto e non gli dispiacque molto lasciare il locale. Non volevano trovarsi lì quando il Klingon fosse rinvenuto.

“Facciamo una passeggiata.” La esortò Julian e le chiese: “Cosa ti ha detto in Klingon?”

“Diciamo che mi ha apostrofata come una donna di facili costumi.”

“Non è molto onorevole rivolgersi così ad una donna.”

“No.” Concordò Ezri: “Si è proprio meritato quei pugni.”

Camminarono fino alla spiaggia illuminata dalla luce delle lune.

“Facciamo un bagno.” Propose Julian.

“Vuoi che facciamo il bagno vestiti?” Scherzò lei.

“No.” Disse Julian e cominciò a spogliarsi.

“Qualcuno potrebbe vederci.” Protestò la ragazza.

“Su dai, non c’è anima viva.”

Ezri si guardò attorno: “E va bene. Se dovesse vederci quel Klingon penserà di aver avuto ragione.” Scherzò e si spogliò anche lei restando in intimo. Proseguì: "Anche Lela fece un bagno di notte, però in un lago ed anche lei era in ottima compagnia."

Julian restò nudo ed incoraggiò anche lei a farlo: “Per quello che avrei in mente non dovremmo avere nulla addosso.”

Ad Ezri piacque l’idea ed in pochi secondi anche lei fu nuda ed entrarono in acqua.

Quando furono immersi in acqua fino a metà busto nuotarono un po', poi lei gli mise le braccia intorno alle spalle e le gambe intorno alla vita. Lui prese a baciarla, senza tralasciare il collo e le macchie proprio sopra il seno destro, il suo punto più sensibile.  
Fecero l’amore dolcemente.

Usciti dall’acqua si vestirono del minimo indispensabile, anche se bagnati, e rientrarono in albergo.  
“Vuoi dell’acqua?” Gli chiese.

“Si, grazie.” Rispose lui.

Poi fecero una doccia sonica insieme, indossarono degli accappatoi bianchi morbidi forniti dall’hotel e si misero a letto.

Julian la guardava intensamente.

“Cosa c’è?” Gli chiese.

“Niente.”

“Dai Julian, dimmelo.”

“E’ solo che… ti amo.”

“Anch’io, non sai quanto.” Dopo un po' gli disse:  
“Vorrei parlarti di una cosa che riguarda la mia carriera.” 

“Di cosa si tratta?”

“E’ qualcosa su cui ho riflettuto ultimamente. Non che fare il consigliere non sia interessante ma sento che potrei fare qualcosa di diverso, vorrei passare alla sezione comando. Non abbiamo un timoniere fisso sulla Defiant e da lì poi, chi lo sa."

"Se è quello che veramente vuoi, penso che dovresti farlo."

“Pensi che sarei adatta?”

“Certo che lo saresti.”

“Ne parlerò con Kira e poi presenterò richiesta alla Flotta Stellare.”

“E’ quello che vuole Ezri o quello che vuole Dax?”

“Non esiste più solo Ezri e non esiste solo Dax. E’ quello che voglio attualmente.”

“Capisco.”

La cintura dell’accappatoio di Ezri si era allentata, toccandosi la pancia disse:  
“Queste venature non erano così visibili quando non ero unita.”

Julian le osservò e disse: “Sono i vasi sanguigni che reagiscono all'attività del nervo simbiotico.”

“Lo so.”

“Ci mettiamo a dormire?”

“Si, sono stanca. Computer: spegnere le luci.”

“Buonanotte.”

“Buonanotte amore.”

La mattina seguente Ezri replicò un bicchiere d’acqua e quando, dopo averlo bevuto, mise il bicchiere nel replicatore per riciclarlo si accorse di avere un livido ed un piccolo taglio alla mano sinistra, a causa del pugno sferrato al Klingon la sera precedente.  
Julian la raggiunse e le augurò il buongiorno, lei ricambiò e gli disse:  
“Dare quel pugno mi ha lasciato il segno.”

“I Klingon hanno la testa dura.”

“Ne so qualcosa.” Commentò la Trill.

Julian prese il kit medico che si trovava a disposizione nella camera e usando un rigeneratore dermico la curò. Per sicurezza controllò con il tricorder medico che aveva portato con sé, poi disse: "Tutto a posto."

"Che fortuna che sto con un dottore." Commentò lei.

"Se continui a ferirti così spesso dovrò chiedere una paga maggiore." Scherzò Julian e le diede un bacio sulla mano.

Ezri sorrise flettendo le dita.  
"Grazie. Spero che il bacio sia un trattamento speciale riservato solo a me e non a tutti i tuoi pazienti."

"Solo per te."

"Bene."

“Cosa vuoi fare oggi?” Le chiese.

“Non so, forse starò in hotel non mi sento molto in forma.”

“Ti ho fatta stancare troppo ieri...?”

“Può darsi, anche se da un certo punto di vista non è stata una delle nostre serate più vigorose.”

“Allora rimaniamo qui tranquilli.”

“Esci pure se vuoi, il tempo di ricaricarmi un po' e potremo uscire più tardi.”

“Sei sicura?”

“Si.”

“In effetti mi piacerebbe usare il campo da golf.”

“Allora vai. Io andrò a rilassarmi alla spa qui in hotel.”

“Va bene. A dopo.”

**

Quando Julian tornò dopo aver giocato a golf andò nella suite trovandola a prima vista vuota, stava per andare a cercare Ezri alla spa quando sentì un lamento provenire dalla camera da letto. Si recò lì, le finestre erano chiuse e la stanza era al buio, ordinò l'accensione delle luci.  
Ezri era a letto, Julian si sedette accanto a lei. 

"Tesoro cosa c'è che non va?" 

"Non mi sento molto bene. Sono tornata qui a stendermi."

Le toccò la fronte e la trovò insolitamente calda. 

"Prendo il kit medico."  
La analizzò con il tricorder:  
"Avevo pensato ad un virus ma non ve ne è segno. Nessuna infezione. Ma hai la febbre... e l'isoboramina è ad un livello insolitamente basso, non è l'ideale per te ed il simbionte."

Le fece un hypospray per abbassare la febbre, ma non sapendo la causa stava trattando solo il sintomo. 

"Fra poco starai meglio."

Lei annuì. "Forse ho preso troppo sole." Scherzò. 

Il dottor Bashir andò nell'altra stanza e replicò una caraffa d'acqua. Tornò da Ezri e gliene versò un bicchiere.  
"Bevi, ti aiuterà."

Ezri si sollevò e bevve dopodiché Julian si sedette accanto a lei e prese ad accarezzarle le spalle, la fronte, i capelli. 

"Le tue mani sono fresche, è piacevole."

"Dev'essere la prima volta che le avverti fresche." Commentò. Dopo una decina di minuti utilizzò il tricorder:  
"La febbre è scesa."

"Si, sto già meglio, grazie."  
Ezri bevve un altro bicchiere d'acqua. 

"Dovresti mangiare qualcosa."

"Non mi va."

"Accontentami." 

"Ok."

"Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa qui a letto?"

"No, ce la faccio ad andare di là."

Andarono nella stanza principale della suite e Julian replicò della macedonia per entrambi.

"Come è andato il golf?" 

"Bene, il campo è immenso." 

"Cosa facciamo adesso?" 

"Preferirei che tu riposassi."

"Ho riposato finora."

"Ed è meglio se riposi ancora. Un medico non può mai sbagliare prescrivendo riposo." Poteva accadere di avere una febbre passeggera, ma non saperne la causa non lo lasciava tranquillo. 

"Julian non entrare totalmente in modalità medico con me!"

"Perché no?" 

"Perché non ce n’è bisogno." 

"Avanti torna a letto."

"Solo se mi fai compagnia."

Julian la sollevò fra le sue braccia e la portò a letto. Si tolse le scarpe e si mise a letto con lei. Dopo poco si appisolò per qualche ora, quando si svegliò Ezri aveva di nuovo la febbre. 

“Fammi dare un'occhiata al tricorder.” Gli chiese, ma neppure lei ebbe idea di quale potesse essere la causa.

"Dovremmo andare in una struttura medica. Vorrei somministrarti la benzocyatizina per aumentare l'isoboramina, ma non ce l'ho e questo replicatore non può produrre farmaci, ho già provato."

"C'è quello del runabout."

"Si, ma lì non ci sono altre attrezzature mediche e vorrei che facessi qualche altra analisi."

"Non credo sia necessario."

"Io credo di si."

"Va bene." Concesse lei. 

Bashir si mise in contatto con la reception ed organizzò che uno shuttle intraplanetario venisse a prenderli per portarli ad un centro medico di Casperia Prime. 

Una volta lì un dottore analizzò la ragazza con uno scanner biomedico. "Devo dire che non so molto della fisiologia dei Trill uniti... in effetti non so molto della fisiologia Trill in generale."

"Io sono il suo medico. Posso?" 

"Prego." Disse il collega porgendogli lo scanner. La nuova analisi non gli diceva molto. 

"C'è per caso un apparecchio che faccia un'analisi più approfondita?" 

"Temo di no."  
Essendo un pianeta vacanze il centro medico non era attrezzato se non per le emergenze di base. 

"Avrei bisogno di un farmaco. Queste sono le specifiche." Disse, recuperandole dal tricorder: “Ha lo scopo di aumentare i livelli di isoboramina.” 

Il dottore guardò le specifiche e disse: "Non lo abbiamo."

"Può replicarlo?" 

"Si potrei, ma non posso consegnare farmaci se non so a cosa servano."

"Le sto dicendo a cosa serve." 

"Mi dispiace non posso. Posso darle qualcosa per contrastare la febbre." 

"Già fatto." 

"Grazie lo stesso." Disse Ezri e tirò via Julian, prima che insistesse: "Andiamo via, replicheremo la medicina sul runabout."

"Non ci posso credere!" Si lamentò Julian, una volta fuori. "Come può essere così ottuso!"

"Lascia perdere." 

Ezri congedò la navetta che li aveva trasportati lì e che li stava aspettando, poi toccò il proprio comunicatore. 

"Computer: due da teletrasportare." 

Una volta sul runabout Julian trasferì dal tricorder al replicatore le specifiche del farmaco, che ne produsse una fiala direttamente in un hypospray. Subito lo usò sulla ragazza. 

"Dovremmo tornare, sulla stazione potrò approfondire la questione." 

"Mi dispiace di aver interrotto la nostra vacanza."

"Non preoccuparti. E comunque era quasi finita."

**

Sulla stazione, Julian le fece altre analisi, ma furono inconcludenti.  
Mentre Ezri era seduta su un bioletto in infermeria, Julian stava aggiornando lei e Kira. Ipotizzò che potesse essere una malattia del simbionte Dax. 

“C’è uno squilibrio delle connessioni biochimiche tra ospite e simbionte, con bassi livelli di isoboramina, il neurotrasmettitore chimico che regola le funzioni sinaptiche tra l'ospite ed il simbionte.”

“Jadzia una volta mi disse qualcosa sulle punture di insetti, che queste influiscono sulla connessione ospite-simbionte.” Disse Kira.

“Si, non vengono tollerate bene dai Trill uniti, ma abbiamo già considerato e scartato questa ipotesi.” La informò Ezri, mentre Julian le metteva un braccialetto bio-monitor al polso.

“Posso tenere sotto controllo i sintomi ma dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. Questo devi indossarlo sempre, così se dovessero esserci delle variazioni me ne accorgerò subito.”

“Ok.” Acconsentì.

“Ro a Kira.”

“Qui Kira.”

“Vorrei aggiornarla sulla situazione di cui abbiamo discusso ieri.”  
Ro Laren era il nuovo capo della sicurezza di Deep Space Nine, nominata dopo la partenza di Odo. Aveva fatto parte dei Maquis ma aveva scontato una pena ed in seguito era stata ammessa a far parte della Milizia Bajoriana. La sua presenza coniugava perfettamente il bisogno di avere un ufficiale con esperienza nella Flotta a ricoprire quel ruolo, senza trascurare le esigenze dei Bajoriani.

“Sono in infermeria, vengo io nel suo ufficio. Kira chiudo.” Si rivolse ai due ufficiali: “Tenetemi informata.”

** 

Il giorno seguente Ezri stava pranzando con Kira sulla passeggiata quando Julian la contattò: 

"Bashir a Dax."

"Qui Dax.”

"Potresti venire in infermeria? Alcuni valori sono scesi e non mi convincono."

"Ma sto bene."

"Per favore, devo controllare meglio."

"Sono a pranzo con Kira, appena finito passo."

Julian uscì sulla soglia dell'infermiera, cercando Ezri con lo sguardo, la vide ad un tavolo del Replimat e le fece un cenno di saluto con la mano. 

Lei ricambiò, poco convinta. 

"Ok, ti aspetto. Bashir chiudo."

"Sta diventando assillante con questa storia della mia salute. E’ uscito dall’infermeria per controllarmi." Commentò Ezri. 

"Fa così con tutti i pazienti, figurati con te." Osservò Kira. 

Ezri ne approfittò per parlare a Kira della sua intenzione di spostarsi dalla divisione medico/scientifica alla divisione timone/comando. Adesso era la Bajoriana a comandare la stazione.

Kira fu d’accordo, anche se glielo disse più per avere un consiglio e per informarla, in quanto non era strettamente necessaria la sua approvazione, dato che Kira faceva parte della Milizia Bajoriana e non della Flotta Stellare.

Finito il pranzo la Trill le chiese:  
"Non penso che potresti chiamarmi per un'urgenza in sala comando o qualcos'altro, vero?" 

"Rinvieresti solamente l'inevitabile." Disse Kira sorridendo. 

"Grazie lo stesso." Rispose Dax sarcastica e si diresse da Julian.  
"Eccomi." Si accomodò su un lettino dell'infermeria. 

"Finalmente." Disse mentre utilizzava un tricorder medico su di lei. 

"Tu hai pranzato?" Gli chiese. 

"Si, ho mangiato qualcosa qui prima." La rassicurò.

**

Dopo qualche giorno le condizioni di Ezri peggiorarono drasticamente, Bashir la ricoverò in infermeria e continuò a lavorare giorno e notte per capire quale fosse la causa e soprattutto la cura. Cercare di contenere i sintomi non funzionava più.  
Si mise in contatto con la Commissione Simbiosi Trill:

“Abbiamo visionato le analisi che ci ha inviato, non è chiaro di che malattia si tratti, più che il simbionte sembra affliggere il legame unico che c’è con questo ospite. Non c’è niente che potremmo fare qui più di quello che sta già facendo lei.” Disse un medico della Commissione.

“Se fosse un’incompatibilità perché si sarebbe manifestata solo adesso?”

“Francamente non so dirglielo.” Ammise il Trill.

“Ho una teoria, se Ezri Dax potesse accedere alle vasche delle grotte di Mak'ala l’equilibrio biochimico potrebbe essere ristabilito.”

“Non mi sembra una teoria valida.”

“Forse potrebbe mettermi in contatto con un altro medico Trill…”

“Siamo noi i massimi esperti e non sappiamo come curarla.” Lo interruppe.

“Ascolti, la mia collega… la mia ragazza, sta male e sta peggiorando ad ogni minuto che passa. Non starò fermo a guardarla morire!”

“Mi dispiace, terremo pronto un altro ospite nel caso in cui dovesse rendersi necessario.”

La necessità di avere un altro ospite avrebbe implicato la morte di Ezri. Bashir chiuse la comunicazione, ci mancò poco che mandasse a quel paese il rappresentante della Commissione Simbiosi, anche se non era nella sua natura essere volgare.

Mise la testa fra le mani, esasperato, poi ebbe un’idea.

Inviò una richiesta di comunicazione subspaziale all’Enterprise E, all’attenzione di Beverly Crusher.  
Dopo qualche minuto Beverly accettò la comunicazione.

"Salve dottoressa Crusher, sono Julian Bashir, ci siamo incontrati brevemente sull'Enterprise D, diversi anni fa."

"Salve dottor Bashir, credo che ci siamo incontrati anche ad un simposio su Risa."

"Si, esatto."

"Cosa posso fare per lei?"

"Si tratta di una paziente, una collega della Flotta stellare, è una Trill unita."

"Capisco, mi dica di più."

"Si è ammalata da cinque giorni, inizialmente in maniera lieve ma dopo qualche giorno ha cominciato a peggiorare. Non si rintraccia la causa, né la patologia. Ho avuto modo di avere dei pazienti Trill nel corso degli anni, ma non trovo soluzioni per questa paziente. Ho letto della sua esperienza nel campo e mi chiedevo se potesse dare un'occhiata al caso."

"Certo mi invii la cartella."

"Grazie. Vede, questa persona è molto importante per me."

"Mi creda, la capisco."

"Le invio subito tutto."

“Le farò sapere al più presto.”

“Grazie ancora.”

Julian interruppe la comunicazione, poco dopo Kira entrò in infermeria e chiese notizie sulle condizioni di Ezri. Bashir le disse che la situazione era invariata e le raccontò della posizione assunta dalla Commissione Simbiosi Trill.

“Non stanno neanche provando ad aiutarla, fanno ostruzionismo. Mi viene da pensare che per loro sarebbe più comodo recuperare il simbionte - che per cause di forza maggiore è stato unito ad un ospite che ritengono non qualificato e che non ne aveva fatto richiesta - e darlo ad un candidato da loro scelto.”

“Se è così, è orribile.”

“Ho contattato la dottoressa Crusher dell’Enterprise, lei ha qualche esperienza nel campo, le ho inviato la cartella e mi farà sapere.”

“Bene.”

“Ho letto tutta la documentazione sui Trill presente negli archivi medici della Flotta Stellare, i rapporti medici riguardano quasi esclusivamente check-up di routine di membri Trill della Flotta Stellare e la maggioranza degli altri sono i miei su Jadzia… non c'è nessun caso del genere, neppure un riferimento a qualcosa di simile. Non so più cosa fare, credimi.”

Kira gli mise una mano sulla spalla: "Stai facendo tutto quello che puoi."

Non proprio tutto, pensò Julian.

“Farò qualcosa che ad Ezri non piacerà, contatterò sua madre.”  
La madre di Ezri era un importante donna d’affari nell’ambito minerario e la sua influenza si estendeva anche su Trill, seppure non vivesse più lì da anni.

“Se questo può servire a salvarla...” Disse Kira, il dottore annuì alla Bajoriana prima che andasse via.

Julian avviò subito una comunicazione subspaziale.

"Buongiorno signora Tigan."

Yanas fu sorpresa che a contattarla fosse Julian, capì che qualcosa non andasse:  
"Julian, buongiorno. Ezri sta bene?" 

"La chiamo per questo... Si è ammalata da qualche giorno..."

"Perché non sono stata informata prima?"

"All’inizio non sembrava nulla di grave, è peggiorata solo da un paio di giorni. Sto cercando di sviluppare una cura. Ho contattato la Commissione Simbiosi Trill ma non sono disposti ad aiutarla, dicono di non poter fare nulla."

“Posso parlare con mia figlia?”

“Sta riposando qui in infermeria, non la disturberei.”  
Yanas annuì, il dottore continuò:

“Di base alla condizione di Ezri c’è uno squilibrio biochimico, credo che la vasche dei simbionti potrebbero aiutare a ristabilire il normale equilibrio. Ma non accettano di accoglierla.”

“Mi muoverò io per convincerli.”

“Grazie, ci speravo.” 

“Grazie a te. Mi metto all’opera, ti ricontatterò presto.”

“D’accordo.”

Julian in breve tempo ricevette risposta dalla dottoressa Crusher e, grazie anche alle specifiche da lei fornite, si mise a lavoro per ricreare in laboratorio il liquido simbiotico presente nelle vasche su Trill, anche se senza la presenza di altri simbionti dubitava che potesse servire a qualcosa.

La signora Tigan, riscuotendo vecchi favori e promettendone altri, riuscì ad ottenere che la Commissione Simbiosi accettasse di permettere a sua figlia di accedere alle vasche. Ne informò prontamente Bashir che, con l’approvazione di Kira, prese un runabout e si mise in viaggio con Ezri verso Trill.  
Avrebbe preferito che non dovesse viaggiare ma era l’unica possibilità.  
Dopo aver dormito per diverse ore Ezri si svegliò. Julian, ne fu avvertito dal bio-monitor e dopo aver inserito il pilota automatico, entrò nella zona centrale del runabout ed armeggiò intorno a lei con il tricorder.  
Si chinò verso di lei e le chiese: “Come ti senti?”

“Bene.” 

Julian la guardò scettico. Lei gli accarezzò una guancia: “Dovresti riposare anche tu, lo sai?”

“Quando starai bene.”

“Julian da quanto non dormi?”

“Da un bel po'.” Ammise lui.

“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.”

Lui sorrise amaramente: “E dire che dovrei essere io ad incoraggiarti.”

“Ho fiducia in te... in ogni caso hai bisogno di riposare, non puoi continuare a questo ritmo. Hai un aspetto orribile.”

"Oh grazie, tu si che sai come lusingarmi." Disse lui scherzando.

Ezri convinse Bashir a spostarsi nel retro del runabout, dove c’erano due cuccette ed avrebbero potuto riposare entrambi senza essere troppo distanti, per la tranquillità del dottore.

**

Arrivati al centro simbiosi la ragazza fu analizzata ed indossò un sottile vestito bianco. 

Fu condotta alle grotte di Mak'ala e Julian dovette insistere affinché il dottore Trill che la accompagnò permettesse anche a lui di essere presente. 

Arrivati nei pressi delle vasche le tolse il bio-monitor. 

Aiutata da una guardiana dei simbionti Ezri si immerse in una delle vasche, che erano comunicanti fra loro.  
Dopo qualche minuto iniziarono delle leggere scosse nel suo corpo che indicavano che stessero avvenendo delle trasmissioni neuroelettriche fra Ezri e Dax. 

In poco tempo arrivò un altro simbionte, allertato dalla loro presenza, gli impulsi elettrici si intensificarono, percorrendo il liquido; gradualmente altri simbionti - che attualmente vivevano nelle vasche in attesa di essere uniti - si avvicinarono e si misero in comunicazione con Ezri ed il simbionte Dax. Molti di loro avevano conosciuto il simbionte tramite precedenti ospiti o durante la permanenza nelle vasche, alcuni invece erano nuovi simbionti da poco nati lì. 

Mentre lentamente il suo equilibrio biochimico si ristabiliva Ezri fu pervasa da sentimenti di accettazione e di affetto: i simbionti desideravano aiutarla. Si sentì completa ed amata, per la prima volta apprezzò pienamente di essere una Trill unita. 

**

EPILOGO

Ezri era guarita completamente, seppure non fosse stata chiarita la causa della malattia. Bashir avrebbe continuato a lavorarci di tanto in tanto, non voleva lasciare la cosa in sospeso. Erano tornati su Deep Space Nine da un giorno.

“Dax a Bashir.”

“Dimmi Ezri.”

“Potresti passare nel mio alloggio dopo il turno?”

“Qualcosa non va?” Si preoccupò.

“No è tutto a posto, vorrei solo vederti.”

“Ok, allora ci vediamo da te dopo.”

Ezri per ringraziare Julian gli replicò e gli servì budino speziato i'daniano e the tarkaleano.

“A cosa devo le attenzioni? Non che sia la prima volta che me le dedichi…”

“Grazie per avermi salvato la vita.”

“Avrei preferito riuscirci io, piuttosto che dover contare su altri.”

“Ad ogni modo lo hai fatto. E’ principalmente grazie a te se sto bene.”

“Prego.”

“Ti amo.” 

“Ti amo anch’io Ezri.”

Gli strinse la mano per un attimo: “Su, mangia.” Lo esortò, sorridendo.

Julian iniziò a mangiare con gusto.

“Ne vuoi un po'?” Le offrì.

“No, mi basta starti accanto.”

Lui mise giù il cucchiaio, pensieroso, poi parlò:  
“Forse potrà sembrarti affrettato, ma ti piacerebbe se vivessimo insieme?”

“Wow. Non sarà che me lo stai chiedendo su una spinta emotiva, come conseguenza del fatto che hai rischiato di perdermi?”

“Ecco il consigliere in azione.”

“Anch'io ho dovuto subirti come medico.”

“E ti è dispiaciuto così tanto?”

“No, sei stato molto premuroso.”

“A me non dispiace se fai il consigliere con me… occasionalmente.” Sollevò il dito indice per precisare.

“Comunque, si, mi piacerebbe vivere con te.”

Sorrisero felici. Lui la prese per mano, la guidò a sedere sul suo grembo e si baciarono.

-  
FINE  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Se lasciaste un commento o un kudos ve ne sarei grata.


End file.
